priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Clock Game
Clock Game is a game where the contestant races against the clock to win two prizes, and an additional bonus prize. Gameplay *The contestant has 30 seconds to guess the price of two prizes, one at a time. The contestant makes guesses at the price; after each guess, the host will tell the contestant "higher" or "lower," until they guess the correct price, which is displayed onscreen for the audience and for the people at home to see. Unlike most pricing games, the audience is not allowed to provide contestants with any help during Clock Game, and like with Hole in One (or Two) are thus told to be quiet. On some occasions, audience members have blurted out answers despite being told not to. If this happens, generally, offending audience members are removed from the studio. The only help the audience can offer is, like the host, shouting "higher" or "lower". This has happened on at least one instance. *If the contestant successfully guesses the price of the first prize within the 30 second time limit, he/she wins it and keeps the prize no matter what happens. Then with the time remaining, the contestant will bid on the second prize, as before. Successfully guessing both prices wins the contestant a bonus prize; however, if time expires while bidding on the second item, the contestant still wins the first prize. *If the contestant does not bid the first prize in time, the losing horns are played, which has been done rarely. If the contestant does not bid the second prize in time, only the foghorn is heard. Strategy The best way for contestants to win the game is to give a bid in $100 increments (eg: five hundred, six hundred, seven hundred, eight hundred, etc.) Then the contestant would give a bid in between $700-$800 for example and go for seven fifty. Then, they'll try adding or subtracting $10 depending on what the host tells the contestant. The contestant is allowed to take shortcuts in pronunciation to save time. One common example many contestants did would be counting by tens and then count by ones which would be 991, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99. Another example that some contestants did would be saying the numbers in the ones column only which would be 991, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. This logical strategy for the game is a binary search strategy, which makes the game fairly easy to win. History *Clock Game's clock was very problematic during its first rehearsals back in 1972, to the point where it very nearly never debuted. Two early Clock Game losers were awarded their prizes after their shows were taped because the clock had counted down from 30 to 0 in only 22 seconds. *Clock Game was lost on the day it first premiered, but it was won for the very first time 2 days later, on September 13, 1972 (#0023D). *Beginning on December 14, 1998 (#0941K), as a way to compensate for the fact that Clock Game never offers prizes worth more than $999, winning Clock Game awarded the player an additional $1,000. During the primetime specials that aired in 1986, a winning contestant chose a cash bonus from one of four envelopes. The available bonuses were $1,000, $2,000, $3,000 and $5,000. In all primetime specials since 2002, a $5,000 bonus has been awarded to winners. For Clock Game's first six times it had been played on the 1970s syndicated edition, players won a $1,000 bonus for winning both prizes with at least 2 seconds to spare. *Also during the 1970s syndicated run, starting with Episode #215N, until the end of that run, Clock Game was played for three prizes. *On occasions between 1982-1988, Clock Game was played with four-digit prizes, including cars. Originally the game was played normally, but the large numbers proved to be too hard for contestants to handle in the fast-paced game, so the show began offering a $1,000 range for contestants to bid in, and allowing them to make the standard three-digit bids within that range. *By 2008, Clock Game, even with the $1,000 cash bonus, again had the lowest payout of all pricing games. For a brief period from 2008 to 2009 (Season 37), prizes with four-digit prices were offered again, but with the exception of one technical win, the game was never won under this format; so the rules were amended to the player bidding on a small portion of the second prize package and throwing in the larger prize as a bonus prize beginning on April 29, 2009 (#4733K). As of this season, prizes with four-digit prices were offered as bonus prizes in addition to the $1,000 bonus. *There have been some memorably bad occasions for Clock Game. On January 21, 1994 (#9045D), a contestant named William Nixon (who looked a lot like Rod Roddy) bid $50 on a $701 baker's rack, and increased his bids in very small increments, never even making it to about $300 before time ran out. Bob was at a loss for words, but finally told him, "You will never buy a baker's rack for $50!" *Another memorable playing was on February 11, 1999 (#1014K), with a contestant named Brian M. Although he managed to win the first prize, a rower, in about 20 seconds, he bid $89 and then $105 on a $983 set of dinnerware, promoting Bob to stop the game to chide him for his ridiculously low bids. Then, he remarked that "you couldn't buy those saucers for $89!" Bob jokes with Brian that a bid like $150 is low for dinnerware. So as they resumed playing, Brian's next bid was $485, but he said it so quickly (pronouncing it "four-eighty-five"), it sounded like $45, which prompted more chiding from Bob. He jokingly adds "to do this successfully, you're gonna have to speak English". Bob then reminds Brian to "try again" and go higher. Brian continued to bid low (going from $550 to $650); his final bid was "eight or nine hundred." When the game was over, Bob wanted to know if that was really his bid. He remarked that "for both of our sakes, I'm glad your time is up!" Bob then reveals his emotions on Brian's performance, the actual price of the dinnerware, and also how he was aghast that Brian ever said $89 for it. *Another memorable playing was on May 2, 2001 (#1793K), where contestant Karen forgot how to play the game since she became "so nervous." Bob understood her situation, but settled her down and joked that throughout the years, "they have never lost a contestant." Afterwards, Bob explains the rules of the game and they start playing for a rocker valued at $908. All is well for the first 9 seconds of gameplay, but all of a sudden, in the $900 range, she repeats a couple of her bids ($910 & $905), which cause her to stutter before shouting more of her bids. She even messes up a bid by saying "nine-nine-nine", when she really meant to say "$909". But in any case, Karen wins the rocker, with 6 1/2 seconds remaining. Bob was proud that she won it, but went to sit down for a few seconds. Karen massaged Bob's shoulders, after which he got up and remarked that his brain "shorted out" trying to follow her. Karen then asks Bob if she was allowed to "look out at the audience", for the last part of the game, but then remembers that they were "not allowed to say anything." Bob said she could look out for just a moment, and Karen smiled at them, but wondered how she could get a message from the audience with only 6 1/2 seconds left. Upon being shown the price of a Washer/Dryer valued at $909, the audience groaned, which prompted Bob to pause. This got the audience to laugh and Bob to joke about sitting down again. However, Bob did not want to waste any more time, so he continued on with the rest of the game. As the rest of Karen's time was running out, she gave a few bids in the $1000 range ($1197, $1192, $1000), then $900 and her final bid was about to be $800, but quickly changed it to $902. As time was up, Bob falsely claimed that the rocker was the same price, but the audience and staff correct him by saying that the rocker was really $908 (he couldn't remember the price of it after he and Karen took too much time to recover from the first prize). He confirmed the rocker was indeed $908 and also joked that "he does need rest." As the show headed to a commercial break, Bob remarked "We'll be back- I'll try to be back, after this." *Another memorable playing was on November 14, 2002 (#2304K), where contestant Gabriella didn't know how to play the game, shocking Bob and the audience. He reminds her that it's been around for 30 years, but Gabriella defends herself by saying "I've been in school!" (a common excuse from younger contestants who don't have time to watch the show), despite seeing other pricing games being played on the show. Bob explains the rules of the game, and some of them seem to be familiar to her. She plays for a desk, valued at $939. During the first 13 seconds of the game, she starts bidding, but she later bids so fast, that she doesn't give Bob a chance to say "Higher or Lower". He stops the clock and chides her, even though he understood some of her bids before he stopped the clock. When the clock started up again, Gabriella kept bidding between $875 and $950, but she accidentally went so low (by saying the price of $155, instead of $955) and received more chiding from Bob. Exhausted, he asks "Could I have a glass of tequila, please?" So they resumed the game and she finally won the desk, but only had 1¾ seconds remaining. Gabriella had to use that time for a dinette set, valued at $999. Before the price was even shown, she bid $3,500. Bob says that he wasn't ready, but he gives her a hint that "it's lower than $3,500!" The price is then revealed and her last two bids were $700 and $1000. At first, Bob was in dismay that she missed it by $1, but he reminded her that she's been an outstanding contestant. *On 1994's syndicated The New Price is Right, the game was played using the show's on-set video wall (with a digital clock). The game frequently used prizes with four-digit prices (the contestant was provided with the $1,000 range), and on some occasions, the game was played with two three-digit prizes and a third prize was awarded as a bonus for winning. *The blue Chroma key screen on the Clock Game board was problematic on March 25, 2003 (#2482K, aired out of order on April 8) after the turntable was redesigned to a pink/purple/blue pattern, as the blue from the turntable was interfering with the Chroma key. To combat this, the producers originally placed a large yellow circle behind the game on April 23, 2003 (#2513K), until finally repainting the board yellow on May 30, 2003 (#2565K) with the Chroma key changing to green. On November 23, 2005 (#3423K), the board was repainted again to feature a blue border and base. *On September 26, 2014 (#6815K), a completely overhauled look was introduced. After the prizes were described, the previous look was seen on its back side of the turntable, and then Drew Carey explained that there were so many pricing games making changes, so everyone was about to see a new look of Clock Game. So the turntable turned its way around to the front to show everyone the new look - a new electronic blue stopwatch look with its Clock Game logo on top and a new look for the clock underneath, with only hash marks for the 30 seconds. Instead of a Chroma key, the left side of the clock is now where the contestant's graphic is shown. Additionally, the price tag graphics for the prices to be shown to the audience, instead of chyron, were now CGI. Finally, the red price boxes became silver. Also, the $1,000 bonus was discontinued. *On February 9, 1984 (#5194D) and November 26, 2014 (#6903K), Clock Game has offered a car as a bonus prize. (The latter is played only if the contestant won the first prize.) *Clock Game was won 7 times on the primetime series out of the 8 that have been played. *On January 30, 2017 (#7791K), Drew Carey gave contestant Tawny Vasquez incorrect information on a couple of occasions while playing for the first prize and because of this, he asked the producers to put some time back on the clock, and 6 seconds were added. Tawny won the second prize, and thus the bonus, with 1 second to spare. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 79. *This game is played the same way as Bullseye 'I' with a time limit. The only difference is how many times a contestant can bid from Bullseye 'I'. And in Clock Game, you can give as many bids as you like. *Clock Game was one of seven pricing games seen on the first taping session of season 36, which was seen on October 15, 2007 (#4041K, aired out of order on October 16), October 23, 2007 (#4052K, aired out of order on November 1), November 1, 2007 (#4064K, aired out of order on October 24), November 9, 2007 (#4075K, aired out of order on November 6), November 14, 2007 (#4083K, aired out of order on November 27), and November 19, 2007 (#4091K, aired out of order on December 11). Foreign versions of Clock Game *Clock Game is played on versions of The Price Is Right in numerous countries besides the United States, sometimes with minor alterations; for instance, on the [[The_Price_Is_Right_(UK_game_show)#Forsyth_era_.28Bruce.27s_Price_is_Right.29|UK's Bruce's Price Is Right]], from its second series onward, contestants were told that all of the game's prices ended in 5 or 0. The 1980s UK version took a markedly different approach; after using Clock Game in its first series, the game was replaced with an original pricing game called "Time-Play". Time-Play gave a contestant 30 seconds to guess the prices of three prizes, and the clock would not stop after correct guesses. *On Mexico's ''Atínale al Precio'', the contestant was given 45 seconds to guess the prices of two products, rather than the usual 30. As such, the clock goes around ¾ of the way rather than only half. *Like most foreign versions of US pricing games, Clock Game has unique looks—for instance, Bruce's Price is Right in the UK used a watch-style setup with two computer displays, one for each digit, while Larry Emdur's runs in Australia used a setup resembling a castle, with the clock going around completely rather than only halfway like in the US, and lighting up as each second ticked. *The Vietnamese version offers 4-digit prizes, making the game slightly more difficult. To make the game easier, the host will give a range for the contestant to bid on (for example, on this episode, the range is between 2,000,000 dong and 2,500,000 dong). *No foreign version is known to carry a bonus for guessing all the prizes correctly within the time limit. Pictures Clockgame.jpg|a custom drawing of the Clock Game with the more familiar color pattern Clockgame.png clock1.jpg|The first look of Clock Game (nameless & bulky). This is from September 15, 1972 (#0025D) and is featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Clock Game 1.jpg|The first look of Clock Game (nameless, but minorly improved). This is from July 13, 1973 (#0455D) and is featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Clock Game 2.jpg|Here's one with the game's name on it. This look lasted until 2003. clockgamelastsecond (01-27-1995).jpg|This contestant guessed the actual retail price of a prize that was $909 at the last second from January 27, 1995 (#9435D). Yellow Clock Game.PNG|A yellow circle behind Clock Game. Clock Game 3.jpg|The basic design in yellow. Clock Game 4.jpg|This is the final look of Clock Game under this basic design. vlcsnap-2014-09-26-15h58m07s208.png|New Clock game Set. pinkclockgame.png|The Clock Game sign is pink for the Breast Cancer Awareness Show on October 1, 2014 (#6823K, aired out of order on October 3). Clock Game for a Set of Luggage and a Trip to Hawaii (May 23, 1975, #1425D) clockgameluggagehawaii1975-1.jpg clockgameluggagehawaii1975-2.jpg clockgameluggagehawaii1975-3.jpg|150,175, 200, 250, 300... clockgameluggagehawaii1975-4.jpg|...350,400, 375, 360, 365, 366, 367. clockgameluggagehawaii1975-5.jpg|16 seconds left. clockgameluggagehawaii1975-6.jpg|300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800... clockgameluggagehawaii1975-7.jpg|...900, 850, 840, 830, 831, 832, 833, 834. clockgameluggagehawaii1975-8.jpg clockgameluggagehawaii1975-9.jpg First Playing with the "Clock Game" Title Added (July 4, 1975, #1485D) clockgame(7-4-1975)1.jpg clockgame(7-4-1975)2.jpg clockgame(7-4-1975)3.jpg|4 (stop the clock). Bob can't tell if the contestant meant $4 or $400. clockgame(7-4-1975)4.jpg|450, 389, 275, 280, 299, 300... clockgame(7-4-1975)5.jpg|315, 320, 335, 360, 350, 345... clockgame(7-4-1975)6.jpg|...349, 338, 340 (time's up). clockgame(7-4-1975)7.jpg Clock Game for a Set of Backpacking Equipment and a Starcraft Camping Trailer (October 15, 1982, #4625D) clockgametrailer1982-1.jpg clockgametrailer1982-2.jpg clockgametrailer1982-3.jpg|300, 400, 500, 425, 415, 410... clockgametrailer1982-4.jpg|...390, 400, 405, 403, 404. clockgametrailer1982-5.jpg|13 seconds left. clockgametrailer1982-6.jpg|500, 600, 700, 650, 660, 670... clockgametrailer1982-7.jpg|...680, 690, 699. clockgametrailer1982-8.jpg Clock Game for a Sailboat and a Car (December 17, 1982, #4715D) clockgamesailboatcar1.jpg clockgamesailboatcar2.jpg clockgamesailboatcar3.jpg clockgamesailboatcar4.jpg|900, 800, 700, 600, 650, 640... clockgamesailboatcar5.jpg|...630, 620, 623, 622. clockgamesailboatcar6.jpg|19 seconds left. clockgamesailboatcar7.jpg|300, 200, 250, 230, 233, 237, 235, 236. clockgamesailboatcar8.jpg clockgamesailboatcar9.jpg Clock Game for a Snark Sundancer Sailboat and a Honda MB5 Motorcycle (February 8, 1983, 4792D) clockgamesailboatcycle1.jpg clockgamesailboatcycle2.jpg clockgamesailboatcycle3.jpg|699, 799, 750, 780, 779. clockgamesailboatcycle4.jpg|21 seconds left. clockgamesailboatcycle5.jpg|499, 599, 699, 799, 750... clockgamesailboatcycle6.jpg|...760, 770, 780, 785, 790, 795, 798. clockgamesailboatcycle7.jpg clockgamesailboatcycle8.jpg Clock Game for a Snark Sundancer Sailboat and a Honda ATC110 ATV (February 14, 1983, #4801D) clockgamesailboatatv1.jpg clockgamesailboatatv2.jpg clockgamesailboatatv3.jpg|500, 600, 700, 800, 890, 700, 710... clockgamesailboatatv4.jpg|...720, 730, 740, 750, 760, 770, 780, 779. clockgamesailboatatv5.jpg|12 seconds left. clockgamesailboatatv6.jpg|999, 990, 991. clockgamesailboatatv7.jpg clockgamesailboatatv8.jpg Clock Game for a Motorcycle and a Car (May 19, 1983, #4934D) clockgamemotorcyclecar1.jpg clockgamemotorcyclecar2.jpg clockgamemotorcyclecar3.jpg clockgamemotorcyclecar4.jpg|800, 700, 750, 760, 780, 790... clockgamemotorcyclecar5.jpg|..795, 796, 797, 798. clockgamemotorcyclecar6.jpg|19.5 seconds left. clockgamemotorcyclecar7.jpg|500, 400, 300, 200, 250, 260, 270. clockgamemotorcyclecar8.jpg clockgamemotorcyclecar9.jpg Clock Game for a Comm-Data Computer and a Honda Passport Motorscooter (November 28, 1983, #5101D) clockgamecomputerscooter1.jpg clockgamecomputerscooter2.jpg clockgamecomputerscooter3.jpg|950, 800, 600, 500, 400, 300, 200 (stop the clock). Bob had said to go higher than 500. clockgamecomputerscooter4.jpg|550, 575, 595, 580, 585, 582. clockgamecomputerscooter5.jpg|11 seconds left. clockgamecomputerscooter6.jpg|1250, 995, 800, 750, 800, 700, 780, 765 (time's up). clockgamecomputerscooter7.jpg Clock Game for a Microwave and a Car (February 9, 1984, #5194D) clockgamecar1984-1.jpg clockgamecar1984-2.jpg clockgamecar1984-3.jpg clockgamecar1984-4.jpg|300, 350, 400, 500, 600, 700... clockgamecar1984-5.jpg|...650, 675, 660, 655, 651, 652... clockgamecar1984-6.jpg|...653, 654, 655, 656. clockgamecar1984-7.jpg|13 seconds left. clockgamecar1984-8.jpg|700, 800, 750, 775, 760, 761... clockgamecar1984-9.jpg|...762, 763, 764. clockgamecar1984-10.jpg clockgamecar1984-11.jpg clockgamecar1984-12.jpg clockgamecar1984-13.jpg|3 seconds left to spare. clockgamecar1984-14.jpg Dawn's Clock Game Win with a $2,000 Bonus (August 14, 1986, #001P) clockgamedawn1.jpg clockgamedawn2.jpg clockgamedawn3.jpg|1325, 1225, 1125, 1000, 925, 775... clockgamedawn4.jpg|...785, 800, 900, 895. clockgamedawn5.jpg|15.5 seconds left. clockgamedawn6.jpg|500, 700, 800, 900, 1000, 995... clockgamedawn7.jpg|...1000, 996, 997, 998, 999. clockgamedawn8.jpg|She won with 2 seconds to spare. clockgamedawn9.jpg clockgamedawn10.jpg clockgamedawn11.jpg clockgamedawn12.jpg Virginia's Clock Game Win with a $2,000 Bonus (August 28, 1986, #003P) clockgamevirginia1.jpg clockgamevirginia2.jpg clockgamevirginia3.jpg|800, 700, 750, 760, 770, 780, 790-99. clockgamevirginia4.jpg|20 seconds left. clockgamevirginia5.jpg|1000, 900, 950, 960, 970, 980, 990-99. clockgamevirginia6.jpg clockgamevirginia7.jpg clockgamevirginia8.jpg clockgamevirginia9.jpg clockgamevirginia10.jpg clockgamevirginia11.jpg clockgamevirginia12.jpg Tracy's Primetime Clock Game Win with a $1,000 Bonus (September 18, 1986, #006P) clockgametracy1.jpg clockgametracy2.jpg clockgametracy3.jpg|600, 700, 800, 775, 780... clockgametracy4.jpg|...785, 790, 795, 798, 799. clockgametracy5.jpg|19 seconds left clockgametracy6.jpg|895, 900, 1000, 990, 960... clockgametracy7.jpg|970, 975, 972, 969, 975, 974. clockgametracy8.jpg clockgametracy9.jpg clockgametracy10.jpg clockgametracy11.jpg Clock Game as a Play Along Game #1 (October 21, 1986, #6232D) clockgame(10-21-1986)1.jpg clockgame(10-21-1986)2.jpg|Sharon will be playing along with Myrtle L. Wall of Baltimore, Maryland. clockgame(10-21-1986)3.jpg|600, 601, 625, 649, 675, 695... clockgame(10-21-1986)4.jpg|...900, 800, 700, 699, 698. clockgame(10-21-1986)5.jpg|16.5 seconds left. clockgame(10-21-1986)6.jpg|999. clockgame(10-21-1986)7.jpg clockgame(10-21-1986)8.jpg clockgame(10-21-1986)9.jpg|Sharon wins both prizes and so does Myrtle. Clock Game as a Play Along Game #2 (October 30, 1986, #6244D) clockgame(10-30-1986)1.jpg clockgame(10-30-1986)2.jpg|She will be playing along with Catherine Steppe of Butler, Pennsylvania. clockgame(10-30-1986)3.jpg|800, 700, 750, 760, 751-59. clockgame(10-30-1986)4.jpg|21 seconds left. clockgame(10-30-1986)5.jpg|800, 900, 850, 860, 870, 880, 871-79. clockgame(10-30-1986)6.jpg|She wins bar set and gas range! So, so does Catherine Steppe of Butler, Pennsylvania. clockgame(10-30-1986)7.jpg clockgame(10-30-1986)8.jpg Clock Game as a Play Along Game #3 (December 2, 1986, #6292D) clockgame(12-2-1986)1.jpg clockgame(12-2-1986)2.jpg|She will be playing along with Reetha B. Roos of Mankato, Minnesota. clockgame(12-2-1986)3.jpg|600, 700, 800, 750, 760, 770... clockgame(12-2-1986)4.jpg|...780, 790, 791, 792, 793, 794, 795. clockgame(12-2-1986)5.jpg|21 seconds left. clockgame(12-2-1986)6.jpg|800, 900, 1000, 950, 960, 970... clockgame(12-2-1986)7.jpg|...980, 990, 991, 992, 993, 994, 995, 996, 997, 998, 999. clockgame(12-2-1986)8.jpg|She wins both prizes and so does Reetha B. Roos. Clock Game for a $6,998 Pair of Yamaha Serow Motorcycles (September 29, 1994, 0014N) clockgame6998yamahamotorcycles1.jpg clockgame6998yamahamotorcycles2.jpg clockgame6998yamahamotorcycles3.jpg clockgame6998yamahamotorcycles4.jpg|500, 600, 700, 750, 690, 695, 650... clockgame6998yamahamotorcycles5.jpg|...630, 620, 621, 618, 600, 601, 602, 603, 604. clockgame6998yamahamotorcycles6.jpg|8 seconds left clockgame6998yamahamotorcycles7.jpg|1000, 900, 950, 930, 875, 711 (time's up). clockgame6998yamahamotorcycles8.jpg Clock Game for a $9,195 Regal Jet Boat (October 14, 1994, #0025N) clockgameregaljetboat1.jpg clockgameregaljetboat2.jpg clockgameregaljetboat3.jpg clockgameregaljetboat4.jpg|400, 450, 500, 800, 700, 650... clockgameregaljetboat5.jpg|...620, 600, 580, 570, 550, 555... clockgameregaljetboat6.jpg|...560, 565, 559, 562, 563, 564. clockgameregaljetboat7.jpg|5 seconds left. clockgameregaljetboat8.jpg|1005, 1004, 1895, 750, 459 (time's up). clockgameregaljetboat9.jpg clockgameregaljetboat10.jpg Clock Game for a $3,459 Arctic Cat Puma Snowmobile (January 10, 1995, #0067N) clockgamearcticcatpuma1.jpg clockgamearcticcatpuma2.jpg clockgamearcticcatpuma3.jpg clockgamearcticcatpuma4.jpg|800, 700, 600, 500, 550... clockgamearcticcatpuma5.jpg|...530, 532, 529, 525, 519. clockgamearcticcatpuma6.jpg|20 seconds left. clockgamearcticcatpuma7.jpg|900, 910, 1000, 950, 960... clockgamearcticcatpuma8.jpg|...970, 980, 990, 985, 984, 983. clockgamearcticcatpuma9.jpg clockgamearcticcatpuma10.jpg clockgamearcticcatpuma11.jpg clockgamearcticcatpuma12.jpg A Blooper Win in Clock Game (October 9, 1997, #0474K) clockgameblooperwin1997-1.jpg clockgameblooperwin1997-2.jpg clockgameblooperwin1997-3.jpg|1000, 950, 875, 600, 750... clockgameblooperwin1997-4.jpg|...775, 800, 777, 778, 780-89, 790-99. clockgameblooperwin1997-5.jpg|6 seconds left. clockgameblooperwin1997-6.jpg|1000, 800, 900, 850, 860... clockgameblooperwin1997-7.jpg|870, 880, 890, 891, 892, 893 (time's up). clockgameblooperwin1997-8.jpg|But, Bob had mistakenly said higher at 890 when he should have said lower. clockgameblooperwin1997-9.jpg|So, Bob has decided to give Jason the guitars due to Bob's mistake. First Playing with the $1,000 Bonus Rule (December 14, 1998, #0941K) clockgame1000bonus1998-1.jpg clockgame1000bonus1998-2.jpg clockgame1000bonus1998-3.jpg|900, 750, 800, 790, 795, 798, 799. clockgame1000bonus1998-4.jpg|21 seconds left. clockgame1000bonus1998-5.jpg|1100, 1000, 900, 950, 960, 970... clockgame1000bonus1998-6.jpg|...980, 990, 995, 996, 997, 998, 999. clockgame1000bonus1998-7.jpg clockgame1000bonus1998-8.jpg clockgame1000bonus1998-9.jpg Brian's Clock Game Blooper (February 11, 1999, #1014K) clockgameblooper1999-1.jpg clockgameblooper1999-2.jpg clockgameblooper1999-3.jpg|600, 650, 950 (stop the clock). Bob could not understand what Brian had said. clockgameblooper1999-4.jpg|825, 850, 895, 925, 910... clockgameblooper1999-5.jpg|...905, 900, 899. clockgameblooper1999-6.jpg|10 ⅞ seconds left. clockgameblooper1999-7.jpg|89, 105 (stop the clock). clockgameblooper1999-8.jpg|"Are you saying $89? Is that what you said?" Brian did say $89. "And then you said $100?" clockgameblooper1999-9.jpg|485 (stop the clock again). clockgameblooper1999-10.jpg|Bob was asking Brian if he said 45, Brian answered he said 485. Brian is going to have to speak English. Bob asks Brian to try again. clockgameblooper1999-11.jpg|550, 565, 595, 650, 8 and 900 (time's up). clockgameblooper1999-12.jpg clockgameblooper1999-13.jpg Karen's Stressful Clock Game (May 2, 2001, #1793K) clockgamekaren1.jpg clockgamekaren2.jpg clockgamekaren3.jpg|1250, 1150, 1050, 750, 850, 890, 910... clockgamekaren4.jpg|...900, 905, 910, 905, 913, 911, 909, 908. clockgamekaren5.jpg clockgamekaren6.jpg clockgamekaren7.jpg clockgamekaren8.jpg|6 seconds left. clockgamekaren9.jpg|1197, 1192, 1000, 900, 902 (time's up). clockgamekaren10.jpg clockgamekaren11.jpg From March 25, 2003 (#2482K, aired out of order on April 8) clockgame(4-8-2003)1.jpg clockgame(4-8-2003)2.jpg clockgame(4-8-2003)3.jpg|250, 300, 700, 555, 650... clockgame(4-8-2003)4.jpg|...700, 656, 690, 699. clockgame(4-8-2003)5.jpg|16 seconds left. clockgame(4-8-2003)6.jpg|300, 600, 700, 1000, 900... clockgame(4-8-2003)7.jpg|...950, 951, 952, 953, 954, 955, 956, 957, 958, 959. clockgame(4-8-2003)8.jpg clockgame(4-8-2003)9.jpg clockgame(4-8-2003)10.jpg Last Appearance of the Green Clock Game Board (April 28, 2003, #2521K) clockgame(4-28-2003)1.jpg clockgame(4-28-2003)2.jpg clockgame(4-28-2003)3.jpg|600, 500, 300, 400, 410, 420... clockgame(4-28-2003)4.jpg|...430, 440, 450, 460, 470, 480, 490, 491, 492, 493, 494, 495, 496, 497, 498, 500, 499. clockgame(4-28-2003)5.jpg|16 seconds left clockgame(4-28-2003)6.jpg|1300, 1200, 1100, 1000, 900, 800, 700, 600, 610, 620, 630, 640... clockgame(4-28-2003)7.jpg|...650, 660, 670, 680, 690, 691, 692, 693, 694, 695, 696, 697, 698, 699. clockgame(4-28-2003)8.jpg clockgame(4-28-2003)9.jpg Andrea's Half-Second Win (January 24, 2005, #3141K) clockgameandrea1.jpg clockgameandrea2.jpg clockgameandrea3.jpg|800, 825, 875, 845, 830... clockgameandrea4.jpg|...825, 826, 827, 828, 829. clockgameandrea5.jpg clockgameandrea6.jpg|17 seconds left. clockgameandrea7.jpg|1000, 750, 800, 900, 925, 975... clockgameandrea8.jpg|...950, 965, 975, 985... clockgameandrea9.jpg|...980, 981, 982, 983, 984. clockgameandrea10.jpg clockgameandrea11.jpg clockgameandrea12.jpg clockgameandrea13.jpg|She won with half a second to spare. clockgameandrea14.jpg Last Appearance of the Yellow Clock Game Board (October 31, 2005, #3391K) clockgame(10-31-2005)1.jpg clockgame(10-31-2005)2.jpg clockgame(10-31-2005)3.jpg|800, 700, 600, 705 (stop the clock). clockgame(10-31-2005)4.jpg|Bob thought that she had made a terrible blunder. clockgame(10-31-2005)5.jpg|700, 650, 651, 670, 680, 679, 678. clockgame(10-31-2005)6.jpg|11 seconds left. clockgame(10-31-2005)7.jpg|900, 800, 850, 860, 870, 880... clockgame(10-31-2005)8.jpg|...890, 891, 892, 893, 894, 895, 896, 897, 898, 899. clockgame(10-31-2005)9.jpg clockgame(10-31-2005)10.jpg clockgame(10-31-2005)11.jpg clockgame(10-31-2005)12.jpg clockgame(10-31-2005)13.jpg First Appearance of the Blue Clock Game Board (November 23, 2005, #3423K) clockgame(11-23-2005)1.jpg clockgame(11-23-2005)2.jpg clockgame(11-23-2005)3.jpg|300, 400, 450, 550, 650... clockgame(11-23-2005)4.jpg|...750, 950, 900, 800, 850, 840... clockgame(11-23-2005)5.jpg|...820, 825, 830, 835, 840, 836, 837, 838. clockgame(11-23-2005)6.jpg|4 seconds left clockgame(11-23-2005)7.jpg|1000, 700, 800, 900, 950 (time's up). clockgame(11-23-2005)8.jpg clockgame(11-23-2005)9.jpg A Technical Win in Clock Game (December 19, 2006, #3812K) clockgametechnicalwin2006-1.jpg clockgametechnicalwin2006-2.jpg clockgametechnicalwin2006-3.jpg|950, 850, 750, 600, 700, 725, 710... clockgametechnicalwin2006-4.jpg|...715, 716, 718, 719, 720, 721, 722... clockgametechnicalwin2006-5.jpg|...710, 711, 712, 713, 714, 715, 716, 717. clockgametechnicalwin2006-6.jpg|9 seconds left. clockgametechnicalwin2006-7.jpg|950, 850, 750, 800, 775, 780... clockgametechnicalwin2006-8.jpg|...790, 791, 792, 793, 794, 795 (time's up). clockgametechnicalwin2006-9.jpg clockgametechnicalwin2006-10.jpg|But, considering that Bob had failed to steer her right or a second or two after she lept over the price of the first item. clockgametechnicalwin2006-11.jpg|And, because she came close to winning the second item anyway, they have decided to give Traci the air bike and a $1,000 bonus. Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 14, 2007, #4034K) clockgame(6-14-2007)1.jpg clockgame(6-14-2007)2.jpg clockgame(6-14-2007)3.jpg|1000, 800, 900, 850, 875... clockgame(6-14-2007)4.jpg|...885, 895, 899. clockgame(6-14-2007)5.jpg|22 seconds left. clockgame(6-14-2007)6.jpg|1200, 1100, 1000, 900, 950... clockgame(6-14-2007)7.jpg|...975, 960, 965, 964, 963. clockgame(6-14-2007)8.jpg clockgame(6-14-2007)9.jpg clockgame(6-14-2007)10.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (October 15, 2007, #4041K, aired out of order on October 16) clockgame(10-16-2007)1.jpg clockgame(10-16-2007)2.jpg clockgame(10-16-2007)3.jpg|999, 998, 987, 899, 799, 699. clockgame(10-16-2007)4.jpg|21 seconds left. clockgame(10-16-2007)5.jpg|799, 899, 999. clockgame(10-16-2007)6.jpg clockgame(10-16-2007)7.jpg clockgame(10-16-2007)8.jpg clockgame(10-16-2007)9.jpg First Clock Game Loss With Drew Carey (December 18, 2007, #4162K) clockgamefirstcareyloss1.jpg clockgamefirstcareyloss2.jpg clockgamefirstcareyloss3.jpg|895, 700, 775, 795, 750, 765... clockgamefirstcareyloss4.jpg|...770, 771, 772, 774, 780, 785, 790, 789, 788. clockgamefirstcareyloss5.jpg|Only 2 seconds left. clockgamefirstcareyloss6.jpg|325, 350, 400 (time's up). clockgamefirstcareyloss7.jpg clockgamefirstcareyloss8.jpg Cynthia's Million Dollar Win (March 7, 2008, #026SP, aired out of order on April 4) *On one of Drew Carey's ''Million Dollar Spectacular''s on March 7, 2008 (#026SP, aired out of order on April 4), Cynthia Azevedo won $1,000,000 off Clock Game, which was the Million Dollar Game of the evening. To win the million, you must win both prizes in less than 10 seconds (winning both prizes in more than 10 seconds but under 30 still won $5,000). Given the prices for the items ending in "x99", a common bid by contestants playing Clock Game, it was fairly easy for her to win. Below is a picture gallery of what happened. *It is the only time the million was won in a pricing game; the other two times were due to the showcase bids being within $1,000 ($500 in later episodes). clockgamemilliondollarwin1.jpg Clock Game MDS 2.jpg Clock Game MDS 3.jpg Clock Game MDS 4.jpg|899. Clock Game MDS 5.jpg|1400, 1300, 1000, 899... clockgamemilliondollarwin2.jpg|...999. Clock Game MDS 6.jpg Clock Game MDS 7.jpg Clock Game MDS 8.jpg Clock Game Technical Win (January 16, 2009, #4585K) clockgametechwin2009-1.jpg clockgametechwin2009-2.jpg clockgametechwin2009-3.jpg|200, 300, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 1000, 11, 12, 1700. clockgametechwin2009-4.jpg clockgametechwin2009-5.jpg|5000, 4000, 3000, 32, 3300, 34, 33, 3350... clockgametechwin2009-6.jpg|...3360, 61-62-63 64, 65, 70, 3380... clockgametechwin2009-7.jpg|...3390, 34, 35, 33. (time's up). clockgametechwin2009-8.jpg|But, during the 1st showcase showdown, Drew announced that they looked at the tape and they were worried that Drew might have given her a 'high' or 'low' at the wrong time, so they were jumping all around. They said they are going to give her the motorcycle anyway. And she also gets a $1000 bonus. First Playing with a Third Bonus Prize (April 29, 2009, #4733K) clockgame(4-29-2009)1.jpg|The computer is the bonus prize. clockgame(4-29-2009)2.jpg clockgame(4-29-2009)3.jpg|1200, 1100, 1000, 900, 800, 875, 890, 899. clockgame(4-29-2009)4.jpg|19 seconds left. clockgame(4-29-2009)5.jpg|500, 600, 550, 575, 580, 590... clockgame(4-29-2009)6.jpg|...595, 589, 590, 595, 594, 593. clockgame(4-29-2009)7.jpg|Bet you haven't seen this winning graphic before. clockgame(4-29-2009)8.jpg clockgame(4-29-2009)9.jpg Shannon's 4-Second Clock Game Win (December 1, 2010, #5333K, aired out of order on November 9) clockgameshannon1.jpg clockgameshannon2.jpg clockgameshannon3.jpg|799, 699, 599. clockgameshannon4.jpg|27 seconds left. clockgameshannon5.jpg|899, 999. clockgameshannon6.jpg clockgameshannon7.jpg clockgameshannon8.jpg|A new record of 26 seconds left to spare. clockgameshannon9.jpg clockgameshannon10.jpg Last Win with the $1,000 Bonus Rule (March 13, 2014, #6654K) clockgame(3-13-2014)1.jpg clockgame(3-13-2014)2.jpg clockgame(3-13-2014)3.jpg clockgame(3-13-2014)4.jpg|600, 700, 800, 750, 740, 730, 720. clockgame(3-13-2014)5.jpg|21 seconds left. clockgame(3-13-2014)6.jpg|900, 800, 850, 815, 820, 830, 840, 845... clockgame(3-13-2014)7.jpg|...846, 847, 848, 849. clockgame(3-13-2014)8.jpg clockgame(3-13-2014)9.jpg clockgame(3-13-2014)10.jpg clockgame(3-13-2014)11.jpg clockgame(3-13-2014)12.jpg Last Playing with the $1,000 Bonus Rule (May 13, 2014, #6742K, aired out of order on April 4) clockgame(4-4-2014)1.jpg clockgame(4-4-2014)2.jpg clockgame(4-4-2014)3.jpg clockgame(4-4-2014)4.jpg|800, 595, 495, 549, 579... clockgame(4-4-2014)5.jpg|...575, 574, 573, 572, 571, 570. clockgame(4-4-2014)6.jpg|12 seconds left. clockgame(4-4-2014)7.jpg|999, 700, 795, 750, 749... clockgame(4-4-2014)8.jpg|...748, 741, 740, 700, 710 (time's up). clockgame(4-4-2014)9.jpg Debut of Clock Game's Then-New Prop (September 26, 2014, #6815K) clockgamenew2014-1.jpg clockgamenew2014-2.jpg New Clock Game 1.jpg|Out with the old... New Clock Game 2.jpg|...in with the new! clockgamenew2014-3.jpg New Clock Game 3.jpg|700, 800, 900, 950, 850, 840, 845, 846... clockgamenew2014-4.jpg|...847, 848, 849. clockgamenew2014-5.jpg|18 seconds left. clockgamenew2014-6.jpg|500, 600, 700, 800, 750, 760. New Clock Game 4.jpg|A win on its first day. Upon a win, the game flashes. clockgamenew2014-7.jpg First Loss on Clock Game's Then-New Prop with a Playing for a Car (November 26, 2014, #6903K) clockgamecar2014-1.jpg clockgamecar2014-2.jpg clockgamecar2014-3.jpg clockgamecar2014-4.jpg|300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800, 1000... clockgamecar2014-5.jpg|...999, 998, 950, 940, 930, 920, 800... clockgamecar2014-6.jpg|...850, 849, 846, 847, 846, 844, 843, 830... clockgamecar2014-7.jpg|...820, 820, 810, 811, 812, 813, 814, 815, 816, 817, 818. clockgamecar2014-8.jpg|7 seconds left. clockgamecar2014-9.jpg|1200, 1100, 1000, 900, 800, 700, 600, 500, 610, 611, 640, 650 (time's up). clockgamecar2014-10.jpg clockgamecar2014-11.jpg 99-Year Old Contestant Plays Clock Game (March 26, 2015, #7064K) clockgame99yearold1.jpg clockgame99yearold2.jpg clockgame99yearold3.jpg clockgame99yearold4.jpg|49, 50, 55, 65, 75, 85, 95, 120... clockgame99yearold5.jpg|...150, 400, 500, 600, 670, 680... clockgame99yearold6.jpg|...690, 900, 850, 825, 825, 750, 600 (time's up). clockgame99yearold7.jpg clockgame99yearold8.jpg clockgame99yearold9.jpg A Clock Game Mishap (January 30, 2017, #7791K) clockgamemishap2017-1.jpg clockgamemishap2017-2.jpg clockgamemishap2017-3.jpg clockgamemishap2017-4.jpg|700, 1200, 950, 850, 750, 770, 780... clockgamemishap2017-5.jpg|...790, 800, 825, 799. clockgamemishap2017-6.jpg|It seems Drew had bobbled on a couple of Tawny's guesses. clockgamemishap2017-7.jpg|So, the producers have added 6 seconds back on the clock. So, Tawny now has 16 seconds left. clockgamemishap2017-8.jpg|600, 800, 900, 1100, 1050, 725, 1010... clockgamemishap2017-9.jpg|...1000, 950, 975, 999, 980. clockgamemishap2017-10.jpg clockgamemishap2017-11.jpg|1 second left to spare. clockgamemishap2017-12.jpg clockgamemishap2017-13.jpg clockgamemishap2017-14.jpg Linda's Clock Game Calamity (April 5, 2018, #8284K) clockgamelindacalamity1.jpg clockgamelindacalamity2.jpg clockgamelindacalamity3.jpg clockgamelindacalamity4.jpg|725, 825, 750, 745, 800, 801, 825, 850... clockgamelindacalamity5.jpg|...826, 825, 821, 820, 815, 818... clockgamelindacalamity6.jpg|...820, 822, 810, 815, 816, 817, 818 (time's up). clockgamelindacalamity7.jpg Kevin's Heartbreaking Clock Game Loss (May 31, 2018, #8364K) clockgamekevin1.jpg clockgamekevin2.jpg clockgamekevin3.jpg clockgamekevin4.jpg|501, 520. clockgamekevin5.jpg|28 seconds left. clockgamekevin6.jpg|899, 750, 751, 759, 750, 790, 800... clockgamekevin7.jpg|...850, 849, 825, 819... clockgamekevin8.jpg|...820, 818, 815, 850, 810. (time's up). clockgamekevin9.jpg Saganda's Stressful Clock Game (April 17, 2019, #8713K, aired out of order on April 10) clockgamesaganda1.jpg clockgamesaganda2.jpg clockgamesaganda3.jpg clockgamesaganda4.jpg|800, 900, 700, 900, 921, 922, 923, 924, 925, 926, 927, 901 (stop the clock). clockgamesaganda5.jpg|When Drew says "higher". go higher. When Drew says "lower", go lower. clockgamesaganda6.jpg|801, 802, 803, 804, 805, 806, 807, 808, 809, 890... clockgamesaganda7.jpg|870, 880, 879, 878, 600, 860, 861, 862, 863, 864, 865, 866, 867 (stop the clock). clockgamesaganda8.jpg|Drew clarifies that she said 860 and he said lower. "Give me a number lower than 860". clockgamesaganda9.jpg|850, 851 (time's up). clockgamesaganda10.jpg clockgamesaganda11.jpg Clock Game for $50,000 (October 15, 2019, #8852K, aired out of order on October 18) clockgame50k1.jpg clockgame50k2.jpg clockgame50k3.jpg clockgame50k4.jpg|600, 500, 550, 575, 560. clockgame50k5.jpg|23 seconds left clockgame50k6.jpg|1200, 1000, 800, 750, 600, 675, 700, 725. clockgame50k7.jpg clockgame50k8.jpg clockgame50k9.jpg clockgame50k10.jpg Jennifer's Last Second Clock Game Win (February 5, 2020, #9013K, aired out of order on February 4) clockgamejennifer1.jpg clockgamejennifer2.jpg clockgamejennifer3.jpg clockgamejennifer4.jpg|650, 728, 825, 940, 875, 892, 925... clockgamejennifer5.jpg|...915, 910, 905, 906, 908, 909. clockgamejennifer6.jpg|12 seconds left. clockgamejennifer7.jpg|899, 705, 655, 425, 525... clockgamejennifer8.jpg|...605, 495, 595, 535, 560. clockgamejennifer9.jpg clockgamejennifer10.jpg clockgamejennifer11.jpg clockgamejennifer12.jpg clockgamejennifer13.jpg clockgamejennifer14.jpg Other Pictures vlcsnap-2013-11-15-15h54m53s144.png|Old School Timer vlcsnap-2013-11-15-16h00m04s198.png|New School Timer vlcsnap-2014-09-26-15h58m27s170.png|Stopwatch timer YouTube Videos A down-to-the-wire moment of Clock Game (January 24, 2005, #3141K) Craig plays Clock Game before Bob Barker retired (June 14, 2007, #4034K) Primetime Clock Game $1,000,000 Winner (March 7, 2008, #026SP, aired out of order on April 4) A Clock Game Comeback (May 19, 2011, #5574K) A Clock Game Comeback (May 14, 2012, #5971K, aired out of order on May 21) Rhoda Dali plays Clock Game (February 28, 2013, #6244K) New Clock Game set change (September 26, 2014, #6815K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Timed Games Category:No Buzzer Category:No Penalty for a Wrong Guess Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Quiet on the Set Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:Not Looking At The Crowd Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:Strategy Pricing Games Category:30-second Pricing Games Category:Higher or Lower Games